


Spit Sharing (and Other Lesbian Activities)

by 0ceansgayt



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bemily Week, F/F, aka a cute poly relationship, chloe/beca/Emily love triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ceansgayt/pseuds/0ceansgayt
Summary: ”It’s her. It’s Legacy. I like her - want her to be our third - if you’re still thinking about that, I mean.”In which Chloe and Beca seek out an addition to their relationship - and Emily is clueless.





	Spit Sharing (and Other Lesbian Activities)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 posted on day 4 cuz that’s how I roll. 
> 
> I’d like to thank my sons school for this accomplishment because those bitches called school as soon as I was ready. So I finished writing this. 
> 
> Anydick I thought I was going somewhere with this 
> 
> OH YEAH I really love this ot3

It wasn’t anything about their relationship that made them seek a third - really, it wasn’t. Beca had been more than happy with Chloe and everything about her, they had just felt stale for too long.

And Emily Junk was the exact opposite of stale.

The younger girl didn’t notice how Chloe and Beca looked at her - she didn’t notice how they would linger a little too long whilst hugging, or how Chloe’s hand would accidentally brush up Emily’s spine in a way that shouldn’t have been entirely innocent.

Beca’s favorite times were the sleepy mornings, when Emily was blinking the sleep out of her eyes while trying to pack a lunch for class. Yes, mornings were her favorites because the other Bellas weren’t around, and she and Chloe could appreciate Emily in a whole new light.

She was much quieter when it was just them, but not in a bad way. It was like she was more content - happier, really. The bustle of the other girls was often too much for even Chloe, so they understood completely where the younger girl was coming from.

But it was so nice, seeing her in a way that no one else did. It was like a little secret between only them. The other Bellas would never know how Emily curls up in the chaise lounge like a cat, slowly sipping from her tea, because tea is the alpha form of caffeine, apparently - something both Beca and Chloe balked at.

It was one morning after Emily had left for class when Beca decided to approach the subject with her girlfriend over a cup of coffee.

“It’s her.”

It was a simple statement, light and without pressure. She was so casual about it that Chloe had to do a double take.

“Excuse me, it’s what?” Chloe’s eyes were half lidded, sleep still clouding her brain. She had never in her life chosen morning classes, only getting up at the ass crack of dawn to say goodbye to her girlfriend...and also see Emily.

“It’s her. It’s Legacy. I like her - want her to be our third - if you’re still thinking about that, I mean.” She shrugged lamely before going back to her bowl of cereal with a smirk.

Chloe mulled it over for a moment before nodding, slow and deliberate. Yes, she did like Emily, and she was pretty sure that Emily liked them too. Beca was even caring with her - well, as caring as Beca Mitchell gets.

“Okay. Yeah, okay! Yes!” She was more excited now, practically bouncing in her seat. The sight made Beca laugh, hiding the sound in her sleeve before standing up and depositing her now empty bowl in the sink.

“Make plans then, Beale. I know you’ve wanted this for a long time.”

Beca moved over to Chloe, leaning up to press a soft kiss to the older woman’s temple. There was an unreadable expression on her face as she looked at her girlfriend - almost sad or wistful - but Chloe never commented on it, and Beca never said anything.

“I love you, I’m going to class. I’m serious...make your plans.”

And Chloe Beale was an expert at making plans, especially where her love life was concerned - after all, she chose to fail Russian Lit three years in a row just so she could stay at school with her girlfriend.

It was a few nights later when Chloe finally made her move, declaring that it was a girls night and she was dragging Emily and Beca to the bar. The younger woman dragged her feet, not getting ready as fast as Chloe or Beca - who both noticed, of course.

“What’s up? If you don’t want to go, I can tell Chloe…” Beca started, only to be cut off by a wave of Emily’s hand

“No, absolutely not - I even got someone to feed Tupac for me! It’s just...I hate being underage.” Her shoulders slumped forward, sad half smile working its way across her lips. Chloe bounded forward and wrapped her in a hug, smile wide and curly hair unruly.

“Don’t worry about not being able to drink, I’ve got you covered.”

“They won’t let her in if we pregame.” Beca pointed out, hands going akimbo as she narrowed her eyes at the redhead.

“I’m not talking about that. Remember what we used to do when you were underage, Becs?”

Oh did she ever. Chloe used to take a mouthful of a drink, pulling her in for a kiss and spitting it into Beca’s mouth. The thought of watching Chloe do that to Emily - or doing it herself - had Beca’s cheeks heating up in a blush that was probably bright enough to glow.

“I - god damn, woman - fuck, I remember that. How could I not?”

“Wait, what?” Emily looked confused, head tilted slightly and lips parted. Chloe had to resist the urge to run up and kiss the taller woman.

With a huff, Beca sat on the bed to tie up her boots. She looked pointedly at Chloe, who was standing with her hands folded in front of her, and shook her head. “This horrible influence of a human being used to get me plastered at bars during my freshman year by spit sharing.” The confused look on Emily’s face had her sighing before she continued. “She’d take a sip of her drink and spit it into my mouth.”

Realization washed over Emily’s face along with a soft blush, making Beca feel a little bit warm inside. She watched the younger woman carefully for any signs of trepidation and saw none, a smile washing over her features. Emily nodded slowly, eyes dropping to train on the floor in front of her. “That’s...oh my word.”

“Too much for you?”

“Beca, don’t tease her…” Chloe warned, perfectly shaped eyebrow arching up in challenge. The smaller woman grumbled, folding her arms across her chest.

Emily was rapidly shaking her head, mouth open in a little ‘o’. “Not too much...but holy hell, I didn’t think…”

“That you’d get to kiss us?” Beca finished, earning a sharp glare from Chloe.

It was quiet, Emily’s hands folded primly in front of her while she stared down at her feet. A moment passed, then another, the younger woman swaying from side to side awkwardly. Social situations had never been her strong suit, much less with two of the most gorgeous women she had ever met, but the mention of kissing either of them - if only for the passing of a drink from their lips to hers - had her head spinning.

Thankfully, Chloe broke the awkward silence by surging forward and pinching Emily’s cheek, much to the younger woman’s disdain.

“It’s so cute when you look all pensive and awkward!”

“I’m cuter.” Beca huffed, throwing herself onto the bed with a half smirk. Emily felt her heart jump at Beca’s expression - it was just too adorable for words.

Chloe nodded, leaning down to drop a kiss on Beca’s forehead and push back the unruly dark hair. Her lips lingered for a moment, eyes traveling up to look pointedly at Emily as she pulled away.

“You’re both equally cute.”

“Am not!”

———

Emily had to admit it, the bar was fun - maybe because of the alcohol, but more from the two women dancing on her and pressing their lips to hers, if only to share a drink. She was comfortably buzzed now, cheeks reddening as the alcohol coursed through her system.

“What do you want, babe?” Beca was purring in her ear now. Well, as close to her ear as she could get, stretched up on her toes and swaying slightly. It was endearing - hell, it would even be adorable if she hadn’t used that tone.

“Give me a redheaded slut.”

Within seconds, Chloe was at her side, attempting to wrap around her while Beca laughed. She curled into Emily for a moment before pulling away and flashing her an adorable fake pout. “Your redheaded slut is here, now what do you want to drink? Hurry up, last call is in like, five minutes!”

Wait, what?

Emily blinked rapidly, eyes darting between Beca and Chloe. The redhead was smiling coquettishly, chin tucked downwards, while Beca had one hand on her hip and a smirk plastered on her face.

Were they...no, they couldn’t possibly be flirting with her. It was probably the alcohol.

It had to be the alcohol.

“Well, what’ll it be?” Beca’s eyebrow was cocked, hip jutting out as her eyes bore into Emily’s own. It was a surprise that Beca was being so forward, usually leaving that to Chloe.

After thinking for a moment, Emily opened her mouth to speak but decided against it. At the moment, she wasn’t sure if she was being fueled by the alcohol or her own thoughts. Chloe and Beca were both watching her expectantly, Chloe’s hands going akimbo as she waited on a response.

“A redheaded slut and a beautiful brunette.” Emily finally said, goofy little smirk spreading across her face. The alcohol definitely fueled her statement, giving her the boost of confidence she needed.

Judging by the looks on both Beca and Chloe’s faces, her statement was well received. Beca looked amused, head tilted slightly as though she had expected Emily to say something entirely different, and Chloe’s mouth was open in a little ‘o’, hands clasped under her chin happily.

“Oh my god!” Chloe squealed, throwing her arms around Emily’s shoulders. “I thought you’d never catch on!”

“Catch on?”

“To Chloe’s seemingly endless flirting, duh. She’s been trying for ages.” Beca was nonchalant, hand motioning flippantly while she spoke. She didn’t seem upset about her girlfriend flirting with someone else - especially for that long - which confused Emily.

Then she remembered the way Beca’s gaze lingered on her as she walked through the hall in just a towel. Or the way Chloe’s hand brushed up her spine gently as they stood in front of the stove together.

Oh. It all made perfect sense now.

This wasn’t just friendly touching...but what was it? Surely two women in a relationship would want nothing to do with her.

“Wait, what?” Emily’s eyes were wide, mostly trained on Chloe who looked both stunned and excited.

“Listen Emily, we want to…”

Chloe was cut off by Beca, voice oozing with softness yet still firm and authoritative. “We would like to discuss this later, right Chlo?”

The redhead nodded, soft smile working its way across her face. She bounced on her toes, hands curling and flexing at her sides as though she were fighting the urge to move. Finally, after a gentle nod from Beca, Chloe surged forward and wrapped her arms around Emily’s waist.

“Woah, you are so tall.”

“I’m even taller to the midget over there.” Emily teased, her smile bright enough to light up the room. She almost looked proud of herself, watching Beca’s face for any hint of insult or anger. There was none, only Beca stepping forward slowly and deliberately, hands taking purchase on the lapels of Emily’s cardigan.

“You are a giraffe.” She murmured, leaning forward and gently pressing her lips to Emily’s. There was a sharp intake of breath from someone, but in that moment Emily wasn’t sure who it was - and quite frankly, she didn’t care.

Beca’s lips moved softly against her own, a small hand moving up to grasp the back of her neck and pull her closer. She heard squealing in the background, but was entirely too distracted to focus on it.

Eventually, Beca pulled back slightly until their lips were only faintly brushing. She registered that no, this was entirely wrong - Beca was in a relationship and they were out with her girlfriend - but the look on Beca’s face, heady with lust and excitement, told her not to worry.

A moment passed, the two wrapped up in each other, before Beca finally moved first. She extended a hand to Chloe, squeezing tightly and pulling her into them, front flush with her sides.

The redhead looked giddy with excitement, blush spread across her cheeks and grin wide as she looked between Beca and Emily. The smaller woman nodded, pointedly looking at Chloe before pulling back entirely.

“Finally. I was letting you have your moment but I really just needed to…” Chloe trailed off before leaning up and tangling a hand through long, dark hair. Emily gasped, lips parting at the sensation.

It was unexpected, to say the least. She had expected Chloe to be mad - to storm off or yell - really, anything but this.

Not that she was complaining.

No, she certainly was not complaining.

Their lips met in a gentle kiss, much less needy than the one between Beca and herself. There was no need for rushed movements, only the gentle movement of Chloe’s lips against her own and a hand gently wound through her hair.

It was much shorter, Chloe pulling back first and panting against Emily’s lips with a satisfied grin. Her eyes darted to Beca, studying the other woman’s face for any signs of anger or jealousy - after all, she was kissing her girlfriend - and saw none, only a gentle smile that looked more like a smirk.

“Okay, what the hell, guys?” Emily breathed, pulling back entirely, chest heaving. Was she overstepping by kissing one of them - both of them?

Beca and Chloe were her best friends, it wasn’t her fault that she had a stupid crush on not one but both of them. She really hadn’t intended for it to be that way, and didn’t want some stupid kiss to come between their friendship.

“We want you.” Chloe rolled her eyes like it was the simplest thing anyone had ever heard. To her it was - she only ever acted on feelings and impulses, uncaring of the eventual consequences.

“What Chloe means is shut up and let this go wherever it goes. Don’t worry about it...not until tomorrow, at least.” Beca murmured, pulling Emily closer to press a chaste kiss to her jaw.

“Okay.” It was simple, but how could she think with Chloe pressed against her front and Beca’s mouth on her jawline, gently sucking in the most teasing way?

“Okay.”

“Finally.” Chloe sighed, breathy laugh filling Emily’s ears.

Emily nodded to herself, pleased little smile on her lips. She made a mental note to thank Flo for taking care of Tupac that evening, for it having lead to one of the most amazing nights of her life.

And yeah, she was really glad that Chloe convinced her to come out that night. 


End file.
